The Wish
by yukoashyaoi
Summary: Thor lo ha descubierto…su pequeño hermano aún vivía y que estaba en la tierra. Loki, por su parte intentaba cumplir un último deseo, él único que no había sido capaz de conseguir hasta ahora, pero para eso necesitaba algo "¿qué quieres?" Le había preguntado aquel hombre "un hijo" había respondido él mientras colocaba un beso en los labios ajenos. (post Civil War) THORKI/STONY
1. El génesis: La petición del Dios del eng

**THE LAST WISH**

 **Thor lo ha descubierto…**

" **Loki no está muerto" le había dicho hacía ya unos meses Heimdall mientras sus ojos examinaban el cosmos que se mostraba brillante y exuberante frente suyo**

" **¿qué? ¿Dónde está?" preguntó cuándo la realidad lo golpeó. Si Loki estaba vivo, él lo encontraría, así tuviera que recorrer todo el cosmos en su búsqueda**

" **no lo sé exactamente" Una mueca de clara confusión apareció en su rostro "no el lugar exacto" había hablado el guardián luego de ver la clara confusión en el rostro del Dios del trueno "sé que está con vida, y que está en la tierra"**

 **Y mientras al Dios del Trueno le era revelado aquello, en la tierra el Dios de las Travesuras jugaba su última carta**

 **-¿qué quieres?- había dicho el hombre luego de un momento**

 _ **-**_ **un hijo- había respondido él mientras colocaba un beso en los labios ajenos. Loki no pudo detener aquella amarga sensación como tampoco pudo detener aquella lágrima que resbalaba ahora de su mejilla**

 **100% Thorki**

 **100% Stony**

* * *

 _Waaa, no puedo creer que haya regresado a este mundo... pero la última peli me dejó con ganas de escribir y no eh parado hasta que comencé este fic :3_

 _Bien, para los que me conozcan como escribo (Fanfiction y A.M), saben que soy fiel a aquellos finales felices aunque esta vez no pude evitar ponerle un toque (mas bien una buena tonelada) de drama, pero si siguen hasta el final la historia, verán que valdrá la pena. Bueno, sin más sólo espero una cosa_

 _Que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí_

 _Yuko_

 _PTD: Los recuerdos serán colocados en cursivas_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "El génesis: La Petición del Dios del Engaño"**

-¿quién eres?- la pregunta le surgió cuando vio una sombra que se colaba entre aquella oscura habitación iluminada únicamente por algunos rayos de la luna

 _-mi nombre no importa- respondió aquella voz cálida, una voz que destilaba ternura y compasión. Él se preguntó en su mente cómo es que una persona había podido filtrarse de la máxima seguridad que resguardaba su aquel lugar, aunque poco le importó, quizá era la voz de la muerte que le venía a llevar; él deseó en lo más profundo de su corazón que no sea así_

 _-¿quién eres?- volvió a preguntó luego de un silencio en el que no pudo más que divisar a aquella sombra quieta en su lugar_

 _-quién soy no importa- respondió la voz. Él la sintió más cerca, cómo si se estuviera acercando a él_

 _-¿qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar con la fina esperanza de que esta vez su pregunta sea respondida aunque realmente no importaba de ser así. El solo saber que un ser se acercaba a él a pesar de ser quien era por alguna razón le reconfortó un poco_

 _-quiero ayudarte- respondió aquella voz luego de un largo silencio. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa amarga. "Sí, claro" fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de que a su mente viniera la idea de que tal vez estaba ya muerto y aquella voz no era más que una tortura para su negra alma. La voz hablando de nuevo interrumpió sus pensamientos -te concederé aquello que más anhela tu corazón… sólo si puedes admitirlo- Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Realmente alguien podría llegar a ofrecerle conceder lo que más desea a él. Su corazón se estrujó con fuerza cuando el pensamiento de que algo podía haber detrás de esto le llegó a su mente_

 _-¿qué pedirás a cambio?- le cuestionó con voz vacilante, casi mortificada._

 _-¿debería pedir algo a cambio?- preguntó de vuelta la voz_

 _-es así como funcionan la mayoría de cosas- respondió él con sarcasmo y dolor, unas emociones que no se molestó en esconder, no ahora, no cuando sabía que ya no tenía sentido hacerlo_

 _-deberás que debes hacer es ser sincero y obedecer mi última condición- contestó la voz aún sin perder aquella tranquilidad que transmitía -ahora, bien ¿aceptarás mi oferta?- preguntó de vuelta la misma voz_

 _Él dudo, dudó varios segundos pero después de todo ya no tenía nada que perder -sí- respondió apenas en un hilo de voz_

 _-y bien ¿qué es lo que más anhelas?- preguntó una vez más la voz_

 _-tiempo- respondió él con angustia_

 _-no es cierto- comentó la voz -recuerda que parte del trato fue que admitieras lo que más deseas. Si bien me has dicho una parte de tu anhelo eso no lo es todo-_

El corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Solo le quedaban unos atisbos de su magia. Escuchó varios pasos, de lo que él supuso eran guardias, que le seguían. Miró hacia el cielo y vio la gran lluvia caer. Tomó una bocanada de aire y pronunciando unas palabras desapareció en medio de aquella tormenta.

 _-no es cierto- comentó la voz -recuerda que parte del trato fue que admitieras lo que más deseas. Si bien me has dicho una parte de tu anhelo eso no lo es todo-_

 _\- deseo tiempo para poder salir de aquí, aún no quiero morir. No quiero morir porque aún me queda algo que decirle- le respondió a aquella voz mientras sentía varias lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus orbes ahora muertas en vida_

-tienes sólo una oportunidad más para decirme la verdad. De lo contrario me iré de aquí y tú morirás- dijo la voz con angustia -dímelo-

 _-quiero vivir porque aún debo decirle que…- un ruido sordo hizo que sus palabras quedaran en el viento, aunque el ser portador de aquella voz pareció escucharlo_

Cayó con fuerza, tanta que creyó que su cuerpo se quebraría. Inhaló un poco de aire, lo suficiente como para llenar sus pulmones y correr en dirección de aquella torre que se alzaba por encima de todos los edificios de la ciudad. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y agradeció que era ya lo suficientemente tarde como para que solo unos pocos ciudadanos se encontraran aun deambulando por la calle, de lo contrario estaba más que seguro que hubiera sido apresado ahí también. Mientras corría volvía a recordar lo sucedido hace unos minutos…

 _-quiero vivir porque aún debo decirle que…- un ruido sordo hizo que sus palabras quedaran en el viento, aunque el ser portador de aquella voz pareció escucharlo_

 _-tu deseo te es concedido, pero para ello deberás hacer algo…- otro ruido sordo proveniente de las afueras de aquella oscura habitación se escuchó. Él solo abrió con sorpresa sus ojos cuando escuchó la última condición de aquella voz_

No tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando llegó a aquella torre la noche se encontraba en el punto más oscuro. Golpeó la puerta y en unos minutos un hombre de ojos chocolate le abría aquella puerta. Vio al hombre tensarse a pesar de que nunca abandonó aquella postura impasible

-ayúdame- susurró él y aunque no tenía fijos sus ojos sobre el hombre supo que este le miraba entrecerrando sus ojos

-¿por qué debería hacerlo?- cuestionó aquel hombre en un tono que le hizo cerrar sus ojos, aunque rápidamente los abrió y cambió su postura a aquella en donde no reflejaba miedo alguno, aquella donde sus ojos miraban con travesura y un rasgo de autosuficiencia

-porque yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir lo que deseas- él respondió firme.

-¿lo que yo deseo?- le respondió el humano con burla -¿tú que puedes saber lo que deseo?- habló el otro hombre y él pudo saber por aquella sonrisa tambaleante que el humano estaba totalmente ebrio

-quieres saber cómo está él y si... y si aún sigue con aquel al que él le llama Bucky- respondió con firmeza observando cómo los ojos del humano se abrían en asombro. Pudo notar unas notas de duda pasearse en aquellos ojos marrones pero inmediatamente declaró -cumpliré mi palabra-

-vaya, ¿y cómo podré confiar en el Dios de Engaño?-

-porque aunque desee hacerlo ya no podré engañarte- él respondió fijando sus orbes esmeralda en aquel hombre, este último abrió sus ojos sorprendido por sus palabras. Sabía que él ya había descifrado lo que ocultaban sus palabras.

-¿qué quieres?- me dijo luego de un momento

 _-tu deseo te es concedido, pero para ello deberás hacer algo…- otro ruido sordo proveniente de las afueras de aquella oscura habitación se escuchó. Él solo abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó la última condición de aquella voz -sólo eso te concederá el tiempo suficiente como para que le digas aquello que anhelas decirle-_

 _-_ un hijo- declaró el de ojos esmeralda mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de aquel hombre de ojos marrones y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

" _Loki no está muerto" le había dicho hacía ya unos meses Heimdall mientras sus ojos examinaban el cosmos que se mostraba brillante y exuberante frente suyo_

" _¿qué?" aquello simplemente no lo podía creer, Loki, su hermano, la persona que él más quería en ese y en todos los mundos, la única persona por quien se había atrevido a llorar cuando supo de que había dejado el mundo de los vivos y ahora simplemente se enteraba de la nada que su pequeño hermano podría aún seguir con vida "¿Dónde está?" preguntó cuándo la realidad lo golpeó. Si Loki esta vivo, él lo encontraría, así tuviera que recorrer todo el cosmos en su búsqueda_

" _no lo sé exactamente" había dicho el guardián y Thor simplemente no pudo creer en sus palabras. Aquel que era capaz de verlo todo y a todos le decía que no sabía dónde se podía encontrar su hermano. Una mueca de clara confusión apareció en su rostro "no el lugar exacto" había hablado el guardián luego de ver la clara confusión en el rostro del Dios del trueno "sé que está con vida, y que está en la tierra" dijo esta vez mirando el Bifrost "Loki ha logrado burlarme una vez, aún yo no sé cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerlo, pero su magia tal vez sea la respuesta"_

" _si Loki sigue vivo tengo que encontrarlo y si está en la tierra iré ahí" habló el Dios con determinación "mis amigos midgardianos me ayudarán"_

" _tus amigos no podrán ayudarte, no como tú lo piensas" habló el guardián mirando esta vez a los ojos del dios del trueno "¿qué harás cuando lo encuentres?" preguntó antes de que el dios abriera su boca para preguntarle a qué se refería con que sus amigos no le ayudarían. Thor apretó sus puños sopesando la respuesta que le daría al guardián_

" _lo traeré a casa, conmigo"_

 _"¿qué harás si Odin aún vive?" Thor entrecerró sus ojos, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Heimdall; su padre, Odin, había sido hasta el momento su principal preocupación pues luego de aquella charla que había tenido con su padre luego de la "muerte" de su hermano, Odin había desaparecido misteriosamente. Los guardias le habían informado que fue una noche, cuando llovía, que ellos escucharon en la habitación del rey unos jaleos y luego la sombra de una persona salir de aquel cuarto, pero que cuando ellos llegaron, no había rastro alguno del rey de Asgard. Era por ello que hasta el momento él había pasado su tiempo intentando encontrarlo aunque no había obtenido ni una sola pista de aquello._

" _Padre entenderá, después de todo él me ayudó a derrotar a Malekith" respondió mientras se alejaba de Heimdall "Loki volverá conmigo" habló antes de desaparecer. El guardián volvió sus ojos al cosmos mientras en sus pensamientos sólo rondaba el pensamiento de cómo todo aquello cambiaría el destino que ya había sido mostrado ante él y se preguntaba si aquello había sido lo correcto_

* * *

Ok. **Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**

Este fic esta situado luego de la Civil War ( **post Civil War)** _pero también involucré varias cosas que se vieron en La era de Ultrón y algunas propias del comic; pero no se preocupen, la linea del tiempo es la misma (sólo que con algunas modificaciones)_

 ** _Adelanto..._**

Capítulo 2: "La búsqueda y el encuentro"

-Señor, tenemos una emergencia- antes de que pudiera terminar la voz de la I.A se hizo presente. Tony juró que si tuviera otra taza de café en sus manos se la hubiese tirado esta vez en el maldito e inoportuno sistema -están violando la seguridad y se dirigen hacia aquí, señor-

-¿están?- antes de que la pregunta terminara un potente estruendo se escuchó cuando la pared y la puerta altamente reforzada explotaron


	2. La búsqueda y el encuentro

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

 _Wah, logré actualizarlo antes de la semana! (llorando y agradeciendo a su musa) Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté creándolo :D_

 _Yuko_

 _PDT. Los recuerdos seguirán estando en cursiva (aclaración, cuando es leído desde el movil -cel o como sea que sea llamado), en el fic no aparecen cursivas (o al menos asi fue cuando yo intenté revisarlo desde mi movil) así que si tienen ese pequeño inconveniente pueden leerlo desde su ordenador -o computador, laptop, etc)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: "La búsqueda y el encuentro"**

Miró de reojo a sus amigos mientras ojeaba las pantallas holográficas que Natasha miraba atentamente; bueno, a sus amigos y a sus nuevos amigos, pensó mientras observaba también a la chica que puede manipular mentes, a un hombre que se hace llamar Ant Man, que se puede pasar de medir el tamaño de una hormiga para luego pasar a medir el tamaño de un edificio y también a otro hombre de traje totalmente negro con un nombre extraño, quienes miraban unos papeles esparcidos sobre el gran escritorio de la habitación. A su mente le llegaron los recuerdos de cómo había terminado ahí, junto a aquellos migdgardianos que ya conocía y a los que aún estaba conociendo…

 _Se encontraba al borde. Estaba desesperado y nada de lo que hacía podía ayudarle a encontrar aquello que tan desesperadamente buscaba. Su hermano, Loki y era por eso que al fin había decidido ir en busca de sus amigos para que le ayudasen, lo único que él no sabía era que las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde la última vez que él los había visto._

 _Lo primero que hizo fue localizar a Natasha, siendo sincero la chica fue la más fácil de rastrear, y eso ya era decir mucho; y luego de haberla localizado le pidió ayuda en su nueva búsqueda. La verdad no fue muy fácil convencerla, hasta que mencionó a Loki lo que por alguna razón puso en alerta a la espía quien de inmediato se contactó con Steve; el rubio llegó unos días después hasta donde él y la espía se encontraban, aunque fue cuando se encontró con el del escudo que él pudo ver cuánto y cómo las cosas habían cambiado; primero, el rubio no venía acompañado del sujeto de hojalata como siempre lo hacía, y segundo, y no menos importante, es que vinieron "todos" -el arquero, la chica que manipulaba mentes, un hombre con unas alas de metal y otro tipo que hasta el momento recién conocía, un tal Ant y algo- pero ninguno de los científicos todos los que había asistido, todos y cada uno de ellos parecían evitar nombrar al hombre de hojalata, casi como si se tratara de algún villano. Fue en ese momento cuando entendió a lo que se refería Heimdall con lo que "tus amigos no podrán ayudarte, no como tú lo piensas". Y fue hasta después de unos meses que él supo lo que había sucedido, su equipo de amigos ahora ni una sombra de lo que antes fue._

-necesitamos su ayuda- había dicho la viuda negra haciendo que él volviera a la realidad. Él no entendía a quien se referían

-¿a quién necesitamos pedir ayuda esta vez?- preguntó luego de ver cómo en la habitación todos los presentes se tensaban ante la pregunta. En especial cierto humano con traje azul

-no pediremos SU ayuda- había hablado el arquero casi escupiendo el "su". Thor ignoró al hombre de las flechas y centro su atención en la espía que miraba a todos casi evaluándolos

-¿él podría encontrar a Loki?- preguntó mirando fijamente a la espía, quien no tardó en devolverle la mirada

-podría…- respondió ella

-pero no lo hará- esta vez habló otro hombre, uno que llevaba un traje negro y a quien llamaban Pantera Negra

-porque él no es más que un…- había hablado de nuevo el arquero

-intentémoslo- cortó él tomando en sus manos su Mjolnir, aunque se detuvo cuando vio que ninguno se movía un ápice de su lugar

* * *

Loki abría sus ojos pesadamente para ver ingresar la figura de un hombre de ojos café a su habitación la cual era resguardada con total seguridad, una que a la que sólo el hombre, y uno de sus amigos, tenía acceso

-te estás volviendo demasiado perezoso, "esferita"- Loki rodó los ojos ante el último apodo del filántropo -si sigues así harás completa alusión a tu apodo- comentó Tony sentándose en la orilla de la cama en donde aún se encontraba un perezoso Loki

-deja de llamarme así o de lo contrario despertarás en un tanque lleno de tiburones, "hombre lata"- refunfuñó el de orbes esmeralda mientras apartaba las sábanas de su cuerpo y se sentaba al borde de la cama

-vaya, y yo que pensé que el mal humor ya se te había pasado- dijo Tony siguiendo con sus ojos café la figura adormilada del Dios del Engaño mientras este último se colocaba una fina bata de seda verde y la aseguraba con el cinto negro alrededor de su cintura.

-cállate- habló en una media sonrisa Loki al tiempo que contemplaba su figura en uno de los grandes espejos que adornaban la habitación; sus orbes esmeralda se centraron su abdomen, una mano viajo hasta casi posarse en el lugar que sus ojos tan atentamente miraban pero inmediatamente la tuvo que llevar a la altura de su boca cuando unas repentinas arcadas le invadieron. Inclinándose sobre el lavabo sintió un líquido espeso y solo pudo cerrar los ojos, para cuando los volvió a abrir el color carmesí con el que estaba bañado el lavabo y su mano hizo que gimiera ahogando casi en un quejido de dolor

-¿qué…?- la pregunta se quedó atorada en la garganta de Tony mientras veía la gran cantidad de sangre con horror

-el tiempo… se me acaba el tiempo- pronunció Loki mientras una sonrisa triste surcaba el rostro del pelinegro a la par que una mano bañada en sangre se aferraba a su vientre

* * *

-ey ¿estás bien?- la voz de Pepper hizo que Tony despertara de su letargo y fijara su vista en el rostro de la rubia. El fijo sus orbes en la chica, al menos ella seguía preocupándose por él, al menos había podido recatar la amistad de la chica

-estoy bien, sólo quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas e ir a casa- respondió el de ojos café mientras firmaba uno de sus documentos que tenía enfrente aunque la presión que ejerció contra la pluma hizo que esta regara totalmente su tinta sobre el documento -mierda- gruñó mientras apartaba la silla del escritorio y comenzaba a caminar observando la enorme vista de la ciudad que la ventana de su oficina le ofrecía -necesito ir a casa- habló Tony mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello y finalmente salía de su oficina bajo la desconcertada mirada de la rubia

Salió de su oficina y bajó todos esos insufribles pisos hasta llegar al estacionamiento -necesito que le informes a Rhody que estoy llegando en unos minutos- la voz de Tony resonó dentro del auto deportivo mientras el de ojos café pisaba el acelerador hasta el límite. F.R.I.D.A.Y le respondió automáticamente y el volvió su mirada a la autopista que tenía al frente, aunque un pequeño zumbido en el bolsillo derecho de su traje hizo que casi estrellara su fino Lamborghini. Su respiración quedó atrapada cuando tomó, con su mano temblorosa, aquel celular viejo y más que "obsoleto" que él conservaba cada minuto junto a él. Soltó el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones y abrió la tapa del aparatejo contestando automáticamente

-diga-

* * *

-tu diva no ha querido salir ni un solo segundo de su cuarto, intenté hacerlo entrar en razón pero sabes que no soy muy bueno en…- las sonrisa del moreno junto a sus palabras se congelaron en el momento en el que vio a su amigo entrar por aquella puerta con aquella expresión, la misma expresión que él había visto en su rostro cuando le entregaron aquel paquete

-gracias por cuidarlo y ya sabes cómo se pone, sinceramente estos últimos días ha estado bastante susceptible con todo eso del aumento de peso y eso, pero sabes… leí en internet, bueno, mas bien F.R.I.D.A.Y me envió un archivo donde decía que eso era normal en las mujeres que estaban en esa etapa de…-

-Tony- detuvo el brazo de su amigo antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta la habitación que se encontraba completamente asegurada, sabía que si no hablaba con él ahora era más que probable que no pudiera hacerlo cuando el de ojos chocolate cruzara esas puertas -¿qué…?-

-no es nada, ya sabes, lo de siempre… Pepper ha estado algo aprehensiva con la idea de que le deje todo el trabajo a ella y…-

-Tony- volvió a repetir, esta vez afianzando más el agarre que sostenía en el otro -él ha…-

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora- su voz sonó diferente a como él solía escucharla, pero aún así no cambió aquella expresión que tanto le caracterizaba, aún así no cambió esa sonrisa que él solía colocar en su rostro aunque por la expresión de su amigo supo que, al igual que su voz, probablemente tampoco era la misma. Tony sintió como el agarre del otro cedía y retomó su caminata consiente de la mirada de su amigo en él. Apretó los puños, no era hora de retroceder, mucho menos de sentir dolor, después de todo él desde un comienzo debió saber que, para aquel sujeto que estuvo congelado durante varias décadas, no era nada

Rhodes miró al otro hombre desaparecer detrás de aquellas puertas blindadas y luego miró en dirección a sus piernas donde una prótesis casi invisible le ayudaba no sólo a mantenerse de pie, sino también a coordinar sus movimientos mucho mejor que antes. Volvió su mirada por unos segundos a la puerta donde el billonario, playboy, filántropo y amigo había desaparecido y luego giró su mirada hasta un pequeño control que se encontraba en su bolsillo. Bien, si tenía que protegerlo a costa de su propia vida lo haría, después de todo ya no había nada que hacer, pues había caído completamente enamorado de aquel idiota Stark hace bastante tiempo y no renunciaría a él por un simple capitán idiota.

* * *

Se dio un tiempo para respirar antes de entrar en la amplia habitación donde se encontraba el dios del engaño. Decidió que sería buena idea pasearse por aquella pequeña cocina que él había instalado ahí en el pequeño pent house que había diseñado para el de ojos esmeralda. Primero pulsó la perfecta cafetera que se vislumbraba cerca a la moderna cocina, escuchó el sonido de aquel líquido glorioso mientras sus ojos se desviaron hacia la hermosa playa que se mostraba a través de uno de las grandes ventanas-espejo, decidió acercarse a esta un poco más, después de todo nadie podía verlo pues los vidrios estaban diseñados para que le mostraran a él el exterior mientras que si alguien pasaba por ahí sólo podía ver su propio reflejo, además aquella playa había sido completamente asegurada por varios guardias luego de haberla comprado. Sí, no se mentiría, había algo de ella que le recordaba plenamente al "refugio" al que una vez los guió el arquero cuando fueron atacados por Ultron y había sido ese mismo "algo" tan igual y a la vez tan diferente que le hicieron comprar aquella playa y construir aquella casa -bueno, más bien sólo diseñarla- para el dios del engaño y él, y claro, para su amigo, y ahora también guardaespaldas personalizado de la dios del engaño, Rhody. Pues, había sido aquel sentimiento tan hogareño y tan tranquilo lo que le había impulsado a aquello, bien, quién diría que el genio Anthony Stark había buscado precisamente un sitio como ese, tan "alejado de su preciosa tecnología", para vivir; pero en realidad no es como si las viejas manías se pudieran olvidar tan fácilmente, y menos ahora que resguardaba la seguridad de dos de las personas en el mundo que más había comenzado a querer, a aquella insoportable diva y a su pequeño; y bueno, eran esas manías y esas dos razones las que habían hecho que a, pesar de haber elegido un lugar tan "fuera de la zona Stark" para vivir, decidiera añadir mucha de su preciosa tecnología como es el caso de la seguridad que resguardaba aquella gran casa de playa y toda las comodidades que tenía esta, como su preciada y moderna cafetera que debería tener listo su café en 3,2…

El sonido de aquel aparato diciéndole que su preciosa bebida estaba lista hizo que el alejara sus ojos chocolate de aquel precioso mar, aunque el sonido de las olas aún las escuchaba y si era sincero, ese sonido junto con aquella gloriosa bebida era lo único que lo podía, más o menos, distraer de aquella llamada que, ahora que recordaba, había hecho que su mundo se detuviera y se viniera abajo en un solo segundo

-diga- realmente intentó que su voz no sonara tan necesitada ni tan anhelante cuando respondió aquel viejo aparato, pero fue imposible, sobre todo cuando las pulcras letras que el rubio había plasmado en esa carta le vinieron a la mente

 _-necesitamos tu ayuda- su voz había sido aquello que por todos esos meses él había querido escuchar, sus palabras no -Thor…-_

 _-¿llamaste porque necesitabas mi ayuda?- a pesar de no haber querido sonar tan herido, sus sentimientos parecieron llegar hasta el de la otra línea porque el otro permaneció un momento en silencio. Se odio, por primera vez odio esa estúpida manera en la que él siempre caía y aceptaba tan necesitadamente todo lo que aquel capitán pareciera ofrecerle. -¿por qué no le pides ayuda a tu mejor amigo, o mejor aún, también a tus otros amigos?-_

 _-lo intenté pero ellos no pueden ayudar con…- Se rió amargamente sin importar que el otro le escuchara, para qué demonios el capitán Rogers, el perfecto ejemplo de lo bueno y justo, lo iba a llamar si no era para pedirle un favor, y no sólo eso, lo había llamado de última opción_

 _-jódete, Rogers. No pienso mover ni un milímetro mi culo para ayudarte- lo había dicho con odio, con recelo, pero aquello ya no le importaba; dudaba que a estas horas algo ya le importara de verdad_

 _-no es a mí a quien tienes que ayudar y de todas formas, no te hubiera llamado de no ser porque necesito algo- un silencio pesado se desarrolló y el agradecía que el estúpido capitán perfección estuviese tan lejos, de lo contrario sabía perfectamente que no se hubiese perdonado que el otro le viera con esa expresión que sabía que tenía por el estúpido retrovisor de su auto -lo siento… yo no…- al parecer el otro recién caía en cuenta de sus palabras, y el sólo pudo pensar que todo esto era un dolor en el culo_

 _-¿no quisiste decir eso?- completó la frase antes de que el otro lo hiciera -no me vuelvas a llamar, Rogers, el mundo y hasta el mismo universo puede irse al mismísimo infierno. Si necesitas ayuda, busca a quienes elegiste ya, tu Bucky, tus amigos, no me importa; pero no vuelvas, nunca, a volverme a llamar. Espero sinceramente, capitán, no saber jamás de tu existencia-_

Aquellas habían sido sus últimas palabras, aquella había sido su última oportunidad, no, él tenía que aterrizar ya, nunca hubo ninguna oportunidad y aquello había sido más que claro. Golpeó el maldito espejo retrovisor que le devolvía aquella mirada, la misma mirada que tuvo cuando supo la muerte de sus padres, haciendo que los trozos de vidrio se regaran por todo el piso delantero del auto. Pisó el acelerador, con el deseo de dejar todo atrás justo como aquel teléfono que ahora lanzaba por la ventana aunque sabía, con dolor, que aquello no iba a ser posible.

* * *

El tiempo, se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Sonrió con dolor; no, no podía permitirse morir. No ahora, no ahora que por fin había conseguido alguien que le diera una razón de seguir con vida, además de "él".

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras extendía sus manos y murmuraba unas palabras en un antiguo lenguaje. Sus manos emitieron apenas un brillo de un color cielo, él las colocó sobre su abdomen y sonrió levemente; no podía hacer nada más por el momento más que intentarle dar un poco de su fuerza pero no se rendiría hasta que supiera que estaba completamente a salvo. Sonrió con pesar. Y pensar que aquello a lo que ahora protegía acosta de su propia vida en un primer momento no fue más que producto de un egoísta deseo, un deseo que se negaba a cumplirlo; pero ahora, ahora el sólo quería ser capaz de protegerlo al menos hasta poder verlo una sola vez, solo una, y luego él se tendría que despedir de aquella personita que ahora tanto amaba. Mordió su labio inferior mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas; al menos sabía que estaría a salvo, que podría irse sabiendo que su hijo sería cuidado por alguien que estaba seguro lo protegería de todo lo que quisiera dañarlo, porque si, en esos últimos meses había aprendido a confiar en aquel estúpido midgardiano. Que patético, rió mientras pensaba.

-veo que al menos ya no estas llorando, esferita. ¡Pero qué cambios más drásticos de humor! Me atrevería a decir que pareces toda una ma…-

-no te atrevas a usar aquella palabra- siseo mientras miraba a un peli-negro recostado en el marco de la puerta mientras sostenía una taza de café-a menos que quieras morir en mis manos, estúpido midgardiano-

-ey, soy un "Genio, Multimillonario, Playboy y Filantropo", puedes usar cualquiera que desees para referirte a mí pero "midgardiano" no, además creí que habías dejado de usar esos términos "Rey Esferita"- pinchó el millonario mientras se colocaba frente al "dios" -no crees que es momento de decírmelo- habló luego de un largo silencio que se instaló entre los dos. El pelinegro desvió la mirada -¿qué significa eso de que "se está acabando el tiempo"?- preguntó luego de un momento en el que no escuchó nuevamente ninguna respuesta -¿acaso estas…?-

-eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- cortó el dios del engaño mientras le dedicaba una mirada furiosa al hombre que ahora se encontraba arrodillado en su delante

-si tiene que ver conmigo- el grito del oji café resonó en la habitación junto con el sonido de algo quebrándose, Loki ni siquiera tuvo que girar su mirada para saber que la taza de café ya había sido estrellada en una de las pulcras paredes de la habitación -¡dime que…!-

-Señor, tenemos una emergencia- antes de que pudiera terminar la voz de la I.A se hizo presente. Tony juró que si tuviera otra taza de café en sus manos se la hubiese tirado esta vez en el maldito e inoportuno sistema -están violando la seguridad y se dirigen hacia aquí, señor-

-¿están?- antes de que la pregunta terminara un potente estruendo se escuchó cuando la pared y la puerta altamente reforzada explotaron, lo que causó que terminara usando su cuerpo para proteger al oji esmeralda. Afortunadamente pudo evitar terminar siendo dañado por los escombros cuando su armadura sobrevoló hasta donde él se encontraba protegiéndolo en mayor parte

-¿qué…?- la voz del capitán América hizo eco en aquella habitación mientras que dios miraba impasible todo aquello. Los ojos azules del rubio se desviaron hasta la figura de un oji-café quien terminaba de colocarse su armadura y se posicionaba más cerca del dios del engaño -tú…-

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y protocolo 606- gritó y de inmediato unas columnas de acero bloquearon su vista del visitante que había logrado entrar, al menos eso le daría algo de tiempo, pensó. Tomó en brazos al pelinegro y levantó vuelo aunque un trueno casi colisionó directo en su armadura, impidiéndole volar; afortunadamente no pudo llegar hasta el dios que aún tenía en sus brazos -¡demonios, F.R.I.D.A.Y!-

-lo siento señor, todos están aquí-

-coloca toda la energía en mi armadura- no podía volar, lo sabía ahora que la figura de un imponente rubio se mostraba frente suyo con un martillo alzado hacia el cielo. No quedaba otra opción, tenía que pelear pero dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo con el oji verde en sus brazos, o al menos no podría hacerlo sin correr el riesgo de que este saliera lastimado. Retrocedió hasta volver al mismo punto de partida, demonios, tenía que pensar en algo.

-lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya vez, no es muy fácil ponerse esto de nuevo luego de varios meses. Creo que me eh oxidado un poco- Tony sonrió ante su amigo quien ahora se colocaba cerca de él -y por cierto, llamé a alguien- comentó el moreno mientras señalaba a Visión quien se hallaba ahora luchando contra Pantera Negra y la viuda negra -yo te ayudaré con esos dos- habló esta vez Rhodes mientras señalaba a Clint y a Ant-Man

El sonido del acero altamente reforzado de las columnas, que le "protegerían de los intrusos", abriéndose hizo que su atención se desviara hasta una figura que rompía las barreras. Un disparo con su armadura y al menos logro que Wanda retrocediera lo suficiente como para bajar al peli negro al suelo aunque un martillo terminó haciéndolo estrellar y quedar sobre un arquero que ahora le miraba con más odio; perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-Loki- la voz del dios nórdico le hizo girar su mirada hasta un pelinegro que se trataba de mantener, con algo de dificultad, en el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento y con ayuda de su armadura logró deshacerse del agarre de Clint y lanzar otro ataque al dios del trueno que lo hizo estrellarse en una de las paredes. El sonido de una arcada y un quejido hicieron que sus ojos café volvieran a la figura del otro dios viéndolo rodeado de sangre. Para Loki, todo se tornó de un conocido color negro

{} {} {}

{} {} {}

{} {} {}

-F.R.I.D.A.Y, prepara el laboratorio ¡ahora!- su llegada hasta el dios de las travesuras fue interrumpida por un golpe que simplemente le llegó cuando estaba desprevenido, giró su vista hasta el Capitán quien se encontraba frente suyo bloqueándole el paso hasta el peli negro -¡no tengo tiempo Rogers!- gritó mientras se levantaba y lanzaba un disparo al del uniforme azul haciéndolo llegar hasta el suelo, quizá el que no tuviera el escudo con él sería una gran ventaja, pensó el de ojos café

-todo este tiempo lo tuviste aquí- las palabras del capitán américa se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del Mjolnir impactando de lleno en Iron Man quien terminó atravesando varias paredes

-¡¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!- habló con furia la voz del dios nórdico mientras unos truenos se podían escuchar bastante cerca -¡qué le hiciste!-

-no te dejaré tocarlo, ni a él ni a mi hijo- siseó mientras lanzaba un potente haz de fuerza que impactó a Thor. Todos, en especial el dios del trueno, miraron con asombro al de la armadura cuando este pronunció aquellas palabras

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 _Primero, **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOD S AQUELLOS QUE COMENTARON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO** , la verdad nunca pensé que alguien leería esto (sólo quería hacer un fic para sacar ese mal sabor que dejó la última película y para contentar mi mente de la "ruptura" de los Avengers) pero es una alegría inmensa saber que hubieron varias personas que leyeron mi fic y no sólo eso. También comentaron! Asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO! :D_

 _Segundo... mmm... antes de comiencen a amenazarme con mandarme virus debo aclarar algo, **el fic sigue siendo Stony y Thorki** (por favor, confíen en esta autora pobre y desamparada de Stony y Thorki en estos dias) Juro que a pesar de todo lo que sucede las parejas principales no cambiarán (se agregarán otras mas pero veremos Thorki y Stony!)_

 _Tercero, el capitán me molestó -mucho- en la última película y la verdad es que no estaría nada mal verlo un rato en apuros :P Ustedes que piensan? Yo creo que la intervención de Rhody será un muy buen incentivo y con el tema de Thor, yo creo que alguien también necesita un ligero escarmiento... digamos que Tony será una buena táctica en su relación. En fin, si llegaron hasta este punto sólo les pido un poco de paciencia para que puedan seguir los próximos capítulos donde se enterarán de más sorpresas ;) _

_Quarto, estaré subiendo un nuevo cap la proxima semana... me gustaría tener un dia específico para publicar los nuevos capítulos asi que para los lectores interesados, ¿podrían decirme que dia sería bueno? ¿Jueves o Viernes?_

 **Avance...**

 _-¡ese no es tu hijo!- rugió el mientras se lanzaba al de la armadura lográndole mandar a volar con ayuda de su Mjolnir_

 _-¿y cómo crees que llegó a tener ese niño? No me digas que tu gran Padre de Todo aún no tuvo la conversación de que cuando un abejito y una abejita se quieren mucho, pero mucho, ellos…-_

 _-¡Cállate!- habló corriendo hasta donde estaba el hombre de hojalata para luego tomarlo de aquel traje y estamparlo en el suelo haciendo que toda la torre temblara en el acto_

 _-¿qué pasa? ¿deseas haber sido el primero en estar con él, el primero en escuchar como es capaz de gemir y el primero en ver cómo se sonroja cuando es acariciado o cómo se retuerce cuando colocas tus manos en…?- esta vez el oji café se vio interrumpido cuando el golpe del martillo del Dios dio de lleno en su armadura destrozándola en el acto, dejándolo completamente expuesto_

 _-cállate o morirás- siseó mientras miraba la sangre brotar de una de las comisuras del labio del moreno quien ahora sonreía en todo su esplendor_


	3. No te dejaré tocarlo, ni a él ni a mi h

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Wahhhh... tarde un poco pero lo pude actualizar hoy (saltando de alegría) ;)

La verdad, inicialmente el capítulo que van a leer era corto; pero decidí juntar dos capítulos (no sé por qué pero la inspiración llego! -vuelve a saltar-)

Bueno, sin más, deseo que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: "No te dejaré tocarlo, ni a él ni a mi hijo"**

En medio de toda la confusión había logrado llevarlo a su laboratorio y estabilizarlo; y ahora se encontraba monitoreando al dios del engaño quien dormía.

-él…- una voz hizo que él automáticamente se levantara y se pusiera delante del dios, pero se relajó cuando vió la figura de Visión delante suyo, mirando atentamente cierta parte sobresaliente de la anatomía del dios; una parte, que a sus ojos, tenía bastante… intrigado al androide -él tiene un bebé-

Tony suspiró internamente; "podía ver una charla bastante penosa en su futuro" pensó mientras suspiraba y se acercaba al androide -quizá no lo sepas querido junior, por eso déjame explicarte. Cuando una abejito quiere mucho a un abejita…- habló el oji café pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del otro. Tony sonreía mientras veía con gracia la mirada confusa de Visión aunque se vio interrumpido por otra presencia que lo hizo volver a tensarse

-no creí que fueras capaz de hacer eso, digo, una cosa es fabricar tus armaduras y bueno… a Visión… pero obviamente no estamos hablando de lo mismo si nos referimos a un bebé; porque ¿eso es no? digo, a menos que le hayas implantado un robot a…-

-deja de referirte así de mi hijo- respondió el multimillonario ante la figura de la espía en su delante

-vaya… sí que te sienta la paternidad Stark. Pero para estar seguros, ese… "bebé" no destruirá al mundo o al cosmos ¿verdad?. Porque si es así…-

-creo haberte dicho que dejaras de hablar así de mi hijo, pero para responderte, no… es un bebé completamente normal, pero que puedo esperar que alguien como tú comprendas lo que eso significa- habló el millonario haciendo que la pelirroja abriera sus ojos grandemente -y aunque él desee destruir el mismo cosmo no te dejaré ponerle un dedo encima, a ninguno de los dos-

-y quién podrá impedirlo ¿tú?- cuestionó la espira luego de recuperarse rápidamente de lo dicho por Stark mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa

-él no será el único- esta vez la voz de Visión hizo que tanto como Tony, como la espía, giran su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el androide mirando al dios con atención fija -jamás dejaría que destruyas algo tan puro, aun si tengo que asesinarte- la espía tembló por dentro cuando las palabras del no-humano resonaron en aquella habitación, ¿aquel era el mismo androide que sopesaba todas las opciones con tal de no dañar a nadie; y era ese mismo androide aquel que amaba la paz más que cualquier otra cosa? -incluso a ti- esta vez los ojos de la pelirroja se fijaron en la figura de una chica que intentaba acercarse al dios. Ella miró a Tony de reojo, quizás Visión sí tenía ciertos rasgos muy similares al Stark después de todo.

* * *

-¿qué se supone que hacen aquí?- él aún no se había quitado su armadura y estaban muy de coña los tres sujetos que le miraban insistentemente si creían de que iba a quedar desprotegido ante ellos

-sólo venimos por el lava-cerebros, te puedes quedar con el imbécil del ego más grande que sus estúpidos millón…- un disparo hizo que el arquero saliera volando por los aires

-no te atrevas a llamarlo así- siseó para el sujeto que se levantaba con dificultad del piso y que hacía una señal a los otros dos hombres en una más que clara orden de que no intervinieran

-vaya, vaya… así que te enamoraste del futurista de mierda-

-Clint- Rhodes esta vez centró su mirada en rubio quien había hablado pero la volvió a desviar hacia el arquero que ahora se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia él

-si, lo hice, y la próxima vez que hables alguna mierda de él te mataré- gruñó apuntándole con un misil que salía de su guante.

Vio al otro reír fuertemente para luego mirarlo con sorna -ja, y yo que pensé que lo del "controla-mentes y destruye mundos" era lo único raro aquí… y ahora vienes tú y me dices que "te enamoraste del jodido ególatra y narcisista"…. Vaya, y dime… ¿qué se siente enamorarse de un hombre que jamás te verá como algo más que su a-m-i-g-o y que para decorarla tiene lo que él llama "un hijo"?- la sonrisa del arquero menguó cuando vio la expresión del de la armadura plateada

-se siente jodidamente bien- le había respondido él en una gran sonrisa -se siente jodidamente bien enamorarte de un hombre por el que tendré que luchar para demostrarle que soy digno de estar a su lado-

-debes estar loco- comentó el de las flechas mientras le miraba entre divertido y con pena -ese jamás será digno de nada-

-te…- el cayó mientras dejaba de fijar su mirada en el arquero hasta pasarla por todos los presentes y detenerse en cierto capitán -no… LES demostraré que es él quien no es digno de ser tratado como ustedes lo hacen y que sobre todo, que merece algo mejor que lo que ustedes le han dado hasta ahora- sintió cómo los ojos azules de cierto hombre se fijaban firmemente en él, y él sólo pudo sonreír por dentro ante aquella mirada desafiante del capitán América. Había logrado dejarle las cosas en claras al rubio pensó el moreno con burla

* * *

En su cabeza sus pensamientos iban de un lugar a otro, primero la felicidad por haberlo encontrado, al fin, después de todo este tiempo de haberlo buscado casi por todo el universo él había logrado encontrarlo aquí, en la tierra, junto al hombre de acero; eso lo llevaba a pensar en la segunda cosa, ¿por qué aquel midgardiano lo había tenido encerrado todo ese tiempo? a no ser… aquel bebé que Loki tenía en su interior, debe haber sido eso por lo que el de la armadura lo había mantenido oculto todo ese tiempo pero… fue acaso ese niño, que su hermano llevaba ahora en su vientre, algo consentido o su hermano fue forzado por ese estúpido midgardiano. No, Loki se lucharía hasta la muerte con cualquier persona que intentase siquiera pensarlo pero… pero no estaba hablando del mismo Loki que había luchado contra los héroes más poderosos del planeta, no, estaba hablando de Loki, su pequeño hermano, que casi había muerto cuando se enfrentó con Malekith y que sólo los dioses sabían cuáles eran las consecuencias que había tenido ese enfrentamiento en su hermano. ¿Y si luego de aquello el razonamiento o la magia Loki habían quedado afectados haciéndolo que busque al humano? ¿y si eso lo había aprovechado el hombre de la armadura?

Apretó su Mjolnir con fuerza cuando la imagen de su pequeño hermano siendo sometido por aquel mortal cruzó por su mente. Escuchó los truenos rugir con fuerza en el cielo; sabía que debía calmarse o de lo contrario podría destruir el lugar pero la idea de alguien dañando aquello que por tanto tiempo él había amado a su manera…

Con pasos rápidos y firmes comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba el hombre de acero. Juraba por Los Nueve Reinos que si aquel sucio humano había osado dañar de esa manera a su hermano él mismo lo iba a matar con sus propias manos así el acto le costase el trono de Asgard e incluso la muerte. Su Mjolnir terminó destrozando una de las paredes de vidrio que le separaba del lugar en donde se encontraba aquel humano acompañado de Visión, Natasha y Wanda. En menos de unos segundos se vio siendo observado por los otros midgardianos aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lucharía con cada uno de ellos y los mataría si llegasen a interponerse en su venganza.

-no tengo más tiempo para perderlo contigo, dime ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano?- su voz rugió siendo acompañada por los truenos pero el miserable humano no se inmutó en lo más mínimo

Antes de que el moreno contestara algo, los ojos cafés se dirigieron a Visión -sácalo de aquí- habló el millonario mirando al androide mientras extendía sus manos en lo que parecía ser una señal parecida a la que él hace cuando llama a su Mjolnir

-escucha grandote, yo no le hice nada a tu "pequeño hermanito" que él no hubiese querido hacer y eso incluye a mi hijo- observó con odio al humano colocarse la armadura mientras hablaba. Bien, si quería una pelea entonces él se la daría

-¡ese no es tu hijo!- rugió el mientras se lanzaba al de la armadura lográndole mandar a volar con ayuda de su Mjolnir. Deseo con todo su ser que el hombre de acerco le dijera que era cierto, que aquel ser que su hermano ahora llevaba dentro de sí no fuera el hijo de aquel humano; deseaba que le dijera que jamás se atrevió a tocar ese cuerpo que a él sólo se le permitió mirar de lejos; deseaba que le dijera que no había ninguna esencia de otro hombre en Loki; dioses, deseaba tanto escuchar que su hermano seguía sin tener un dueño que cuando el hombre de la armadura rió, mientras se levantaba de los escombros y le miraba con sorna, y le dijo aquellas palabras, él deseo por primera vez en su vida haber sido capaz siquiera de probar antes aquellos labios de quien siempre se negó amar por la maldita palabra que siempre resonaba en su cabeza cuando él estaba a punto de besarlo y abrazarlo: su "hermano"

-¿y cómo crees que llegó a tener ese niño? No me digas que tu gran Padre de Todo aún no tuvo la conversación de que cuando un abejito y una abejita se quieren mucho, pero mucho, ellos…-

-¡Cállate!- habló corriendo hasta donde estaba el hombre de hojalata para luego tomarlo de aquel traje y estamparlo en el suelo haciendo que toda la torre temblara en el acto

-¿qué pasa? ¿deseas haber sido el primero en estar con él, el primero en escuchar como es capaz de gemir y el primero en ver cómo se sonroja cuando es acariciado o cómo se retuerce cuando colocas tus manos en…?- esta vez el oji café se vio interrumpido cuando el golpe del martillo del Dios dio de lleno en su armadura destrozándola en el acto, dejándolo completamente expuesto

-cállate o morirás- siseó mientras miraba la sangre brotar de una de las comisuras del labio del moreno quien ahora sonreía en todo su esplendor

-lo lamentas, pero te digo algo, ni tú ni nadie puede cambiar el hecho de que fui yo quien pudo estar con él y que soy yo el padre de ese bebé- habló el oji café mientras le miraba con furia.

No lo soportaría más, acabaría con el humano ahí mismo. Alzó su martillo y lo dejó caer con toda su fuerza aunque su mano fue detenida antes de dejar caer el su Mjolnir en el humano

-es suficiente- habló Steve y él por primera vez le miró con furia

-acabaré contigo si te interpones- advirtió mientras se preparaba para atacar otra vez, esta vez al hombre rubio de uniforme azul -y también contigo -esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que tenía una armadura muy similar a la del millonario, y que ahora protegía a este último colocándose delante de él

-seguirán con esto después, cuando la pelea sea justa- comentó el de los ojos azules mientras soltaba el agarre que aún sostenía sobre el martillo del dios aunque una risa hizo que sus ojos se desviaran hasta la figura del castaño quien reía incontrolablemente a la vez que se incorporaba lo suficiente como para quedar sentado en el suelo

-una pela justa, vamos capi ¿qué acaso no recuerdas cómo me atacaron tú y tu amiguito? Si bien lo recuerdo eso no era justo- el millonario sonrió por dentro cuando el rubio esquivó su mirada -deja de intervenir donde no eres llamado y sobre todo vete de aquí, no tienes… no, no tienen nada que hacer aquí- terminó mientras pasaba su mirada por el arquero, la espía, Pantera Negra, Ant-Man, Wanda y finalmente Thor

-me iré, de eso no tengas duda- habló Thor antes de que el Steve pudiera hacerlo -pero me iré con Loki- siseó el dios mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la salida de la habitación dispuesto a buscar a su hermano y llevárselo de ahí

-bueno, en ese caso tendremos que continuar con nuestra pequeña pelea porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarte que los alejes de mi lado, Ricitos-

-aléjate de…-

-Señor- la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y hizo que el millonario quitara su mirada del dios -el Señor Ross está intentando comunicarse con usted- El silencio que se había producido luego de lo dicho por la I.A hizo que Rhodes se mantuviera más alerta, demonios, deseaba tanto patear el trasero de ese viejo en ese momento

-eres un maldito traidor- esta vez era la voz del arquero la que hizo que todos desviaran su atención de la I.A -aún después de todo este tiempo mantienes comunicación con él… y dime ¿de qué hablan? ¿de dónde podríamos estar y en que celda podrían ponernos una vez que nos capturen?-

-no te creas tan importante como para pensar que todo gira en torno a ustedes- cortó el la armadura plateada interponiéndose entre el arquero y el millonario -pues cuando decidieron huir todo los destrozos que ustedes y el soldado de invierno causaron pasaron a ser destrozos que Tony tuvo que…-

-ya basta- habló con calma el de ojos cafés despojándose de su armadura -aunque intentes jamás podrías hacer que lo entiendan, no vale la pena después de todo- puso su mano en uno de los hombros de su amigo para luego comenzar a caminar a la salida -Loki no se irá, Visión parece que también le ha cogido cariño así que si quieres llevártelo tardarás algún tiempo en hacerlo. Quedarse o irse, lo que escojan me da igual, pero no estarán cerca de Loki o de mí. Por lo menos no mientras pueda hacer algo, así que…- antes de irse los ojos cafés del hombre se centraron en sus "invitados" mientras les extendía una sonrisa -fue un dolor en culo volver a verlos, espero no tener que hacerlo más-

* * *

-¿un día movido?- preguntó el hombre de cabellos ralos y entrecanos, y bigote observando la casi imperceptible herida en el labio del otro

-¿interrogarme acerca de cómo me fue en el día es parte también de sus funciones como Secretario de Estado?- preguntó el millonario mientras se servía el mismo una copa de wiski del gran mini bar que tenía aquella habitación

-sabes a lo que me refiero Stark, las noticias vuelan muy rápido y por lo que mis informantes me han dicho una de tus propiedades, una que está cerca de una paradisiaca playa, ha tenido ciertos… destrozos que me parecen muy familiares a los que ya eh visto antes ser causados por ti y por tus amigos- comentó el mayor sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero -sabes que si estas escondiendo a tus amiguitos eso podría causarte muchos…-

-yo no estoy escondiendo nada- cortó el millonario dejando de lado su copa de wiski para luego mirar al hombre. Realmente aquel _viejo_ estaba agotando la poca paciencia que él tenía; el Secretario de estado, o Ross como muchos lo conocían, inicialmente había estado incordiando a todos los Vengadores, aunque cuando el grupo se disolvió era cuando había tomado principal interés en asediarlo a él con el propósito que revelara la ubicación de sus ex compañeros de equipo. Puso una sonrisa en su rostro; bien, si aquel hombre quería jugar él no tenía ningún problema en seguirle el juego -y la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien a que propiedad te refieres, como sabrás tengo varias "mansiones" alrededor del mundo pero ninguna a la que un hombre podría llamar "casa" y mucho menos una que se encuentre tan cerca de una… ¿una playa dijiste?- una pequeña risa salió de los labios del de ojos chocolate mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta situarse frente al mayor -es broma ¿verdad?, cómo podría elegir un lugar tan.. primitivo… una playa- había repetido sentándose frente al hombre -no es un buen lugar, ni siquiera remotamente, para poder desarrollas mi preciada tecnología y como sabrás… tengo estándares que mantener- esto último lo dijo mientras tomaba un poco del costoso wiski para luego cerrar sus ojos y emitir un sonido de satisfacción cuando el sabor de la bebida hizo explosión en su boca -pero si quieres puedo prestarte una de mis mansiones en Malibú, tu sabes… eso de las reuniones en las bases ya está demasiado repetida-

-te recomiendo que me digas las cosas que sabes o te verás catalogado como un prófugo al igual que tus amigos si llego a saber que sabes algo que yo no- la voz del secretario de estado sonó muy cerca del oído del millonario por lo que este abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro del mayor muy cerca del suyo -no quiero problemas Stark, pero si los buscas los encontrarás- el sonido del celular del castaño hizo que el otro hombre se alejara del menor

-dejaremos esta… amena charla para después- comentó el playboy ojeando el nuevo mensaje que le acababa de llegar para, inmediatamente después, levantarse y comenzar a caminar a la salida de la habitación -sabes que me encantaría seguir discutiendo de mi antiguo equipo pero Pepper me matará si sigo dejándole todo el trabajo. Nos vemos luego- finalizó el millonario desapareciendo de la vista del otro

-Nos veremos pronto- había respondido en voz baja el mayor - más pronto de lo que crees-

* * *

Tony jamás había agradecido tanto uno de esos fastidiosos mensajes de la rubia acerca de lo irresponsable que era y acerca d dela más que probable úlcera que le crearía si no comenzaba a mover su requerido trasero hasta la compañía.

 _Sé que todos quieren mi trasero, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, pero no creo que pueda ir hoy. Sé que tú podrás hacerte cargo de todo así que ya no inventes más excusas para verme. Si quieres hacerlo hay miles de fotos mías en internet aunque si quieres una desnuda de mí, quizá podría enviarte una. Pero ten cuidado con las fans, últimamente están algo locas con eso de los desnudos._

Con una sonrisa en los labios envió el mensaje a la rubia y luego subió a su costoso auto. "Tenía que sacarlos de ahí" pensó serio mientras aceleraba el auto, pero antes tenía que hacer otra cosa.

* * *

Pepper miró el mensaje con preocupación, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas estaban mal, el único problema era que no podía confirmar aquella sensación de mal estar que le había invadido hacía ya algún tiempo.

Aquella sensación la había tenido ya hacía varios meses, desde el enfrentamiento que el millonario había tenido con cierto capitán; para ser sinceros, aquello no le había alterado _demasiado_ , después de todo ambos ya habían tenido bastantes "peleas" con anterioridad, pero fue cuando ella supo "todo" lo que había sucedido -cortesía de Rodhes- que ella había visto realmente la gravedad de la situación. Pero aquello no acababa ahí pues luego de ese "incidente con el capitán", como ella lo había llamado, el castaño comenzó a cambiar _más_ ; ella podía ver claramente, a pesar del distanciamiento que se había dado con el millonario, que este último aparecía cada vez menos por la empresa y que pasaba bastante tiempo, ya no encerrado en su taller, sino encerrado en lo que -ella había averiguado- era una hermosa casa de playa que compartía con Rhodey. Fueron ese descuido a la empresa y el miedo de saber si el playboy estaba _realmente bien_ lo que la hicieron volver a retomar la relación con el castaño, aunque claro, habían retomado aquella "relación" en una forma amical, a pedido del millonario y…

Ahora que lo ponía todo en retrospectiva… ¿acaso todo se trataba de que el Stark estaba saliendo con aquel coronel capaz de manejar la "máquina de guerra"? pero… y dentro de esa ecuación dónde quedaban sus suposiciones de que era el Capitán, el héroe de américa, el hombre del que se había enamorado el Stark

La rubia miró por la ventana observando con asombro cómo sus divagaciones la habían mantenido tan ocupadas como para no darse cuenta del tiempo. Observó con detenimiento la puesta de sol mientras una pequeña sonrisa de grata felicidad se extendió por su rostro… la verdad ya no le importaba si fuera el Capitán o el mismo Rhodes, ella lo único que deseaba en el fondo era que su amigo fuera feliz y… ¡que trajera su costoso trasero a la empresa porque ella juraba que uno de esos días ella patearía al playboy por dejarle todo el trabajo encima!

* * *

Había estado todo el día en la torre; su único pensamiento había sido la necesidad de encontrar un lugar al cuál poder ir por un tiempo, el único problema era que su mayor dificultad no era encontrar un lugar, no, la mayor dificultad se relacionaba con cierto dios de ojos esmeralda y su pequeño hijo. Respiró mientras frotaba sus ojos y se levantaba en dirección a la cocina en busca de otra taza de café, cerró unos segundos sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de la bebida caliente en su boca. Dios, esperaba que su decisión fuera la correcta, de lo contrario no sólo todo podría terminar en un desastre total, sino que también su hijo y el azabache se podrían ver expuestos y eso era lo que más temía.

Miró la bebida, aún humeante, que sostenía en sus manos; lo necesitaba, si quería que su plan resultara bien necesitaba de su ayuda y para eso tenía que primero encontrarlo. Observó la proyección donde detallaba la posible ubicación. Sabía que tenía que arriesgarse, de lo contrario perdería todo antes de haberlo siquiera intentado.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y, prepara el helicóptero- había dicho el millonario mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor

-el helicóptero está listo para ser piloteado ¿quiere que le avise también a su piloto que saldrá de inmediato?- había preguntado con paciencia aquella voz electrónica

Tony presionó el botón para abrir el ascensor, en menos de un segundo las puertas se abrieron -no, yo mismo pilotearé- había respondido a su I.A mientras presionaba el último botón de la lista

-¿qué coordenadas debo introducir?- la pregunta hizo que el castaño soltara el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones

-esta vez viajaremos a la antigua F.R.I.D.A.Y- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa -oh, F.R.I.D.A.Y…-

-si señor-

-borra todos los archivos, las búsquedas y todos los documentos personales que tenga guardados en el sistema; deja sólo la información relacionada a Stark Industries-

-¿qué debo hacer con los archivos relacionados al señor Laufeyson?- Tony estaba seguro que si hubiese programado a su I.A con la capacidad de reflejar sentimientos en su voz, la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y hubiese sonado preocupada

-elimínalos también, sería demasiado arriesgado conservarlos- finalizó el de ojos cafés mientras salía del ascensor e ingresaba al helicóptero. Espero con todas sus fuerzas que aún recordara eso de pilotear a la antigua, sobre todo porque no sería fácil pedir dirección a alguien desde su helicóptero en plena noche.

* * *

-déjame pasar- había dicho el dios del trueno, ella había fijado sus ojos verdes en la figura del hombre hasta que sus orbes se había vuelto rojas. Wanda cerró sus ojos mientras una serie de imágenes del dios del trueno y un joven de cabellos azabaches, el mismo que ella había visto junto a Tony el día en que llegaron al lugar.

-por favor, no quiero hacerte daño- la joven castaña abrió sus ojos cuando la voz de Visión se hizo presente en la habitación viendo como el androide sostenía firmemente con una mano el Mjolnir de Thor y con la otra uno de los puños del Dios

-¿no es muy temprano para otra pelea?- había comentado esta vez el amigo de Stark mirando todo lo que sucedía desde una distancia prudente

-¿no es muy temprano para que estés aquí en vez de estar con tu futurista?- esta vez Wanda pudo reconocer la ubicación del arquero cuando escuchó su voz -oh, es cierto, el no vino anoche. Dime ¿no te preocupa que alguien este robando la "inocencia de tu amigo" mientras tú estás aquí?- escuchó que comentaba con cierta burla Clint

-para nada, sabe cuidarse mejor de lo que lo podrías hacer tú- había respondido en el mismo tono de burla el moreno. Wanda escuchó claramente el gruñido del arquero al igual que había podía ver mejor cómo la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchaba más.

-escucha, no sacarás nada ahora- esta vez fue la voz de Natasha la que hizo que la castaña girara su vista hacia la espía quien llevaba su uniforme. Un gruñido de parte del dios nórdico le hizo saber a Wanda que el rubio no tenía ninguna intención de darse por vencido, había estado intentando entrar en esa habitación, resguardada por Visión, desde la noche anterior -¿no tienes un plan?- había preguntado la pelirroja espía, esta vez dirigiéndose al capitán, mientras masajeaba sus sienes; el rubio había guiado sus ojos azules hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el androide y el dios "enfrentándose", aunque más que un enfrentamiento era un intento por parte del dios de matar al androide y la repetitiva acción de esquivarlo o detenerlo por parte del último

-no podemos sacar a Loki, no mientras Visión esté resguardándolo- había comentado el capitán mirando esta vez la taza de café que le había dejado la espía cerca de él

-así que… ¿fingimos la invasión del mundo o qué para deshacernos de él?- uno de los dedos de la espía había señalado a Visión con una sonrisa ladina, aunque los ojos del capitán aún seguían fijos en la bebida caliente -no te preocupes, él está bien- comentó la pelirroja bebiendo su propio café y sentándose al lado del rubio, aprovechando que Visión estaba demasiado ocupado con Thor y Rodhes demasiado ocupado peleando con Clint -después de todo Sam está con él-

-¿Sam?- la pregunta y el rostro confundido del capitán hicieron que Natasha frunciera el entrecejo levemente aunque el otro pareció darse cuenta bastante rápido de ello -um, si… Sam está con él- dijo rápidamente el rubio mientras tomaba el café en sus manos y luego lo bebía lentamente. Ni la espía ni Wanda, que se había quedado fijamente observando al rubio, habían pasado desapercibido la confusión del vengador. Pero ninguna de las dos decidió intervenir, no aún.

Wanda volvió a desviar su atención, esta vez a Thor, cuando el dios pasó a su lado susurrando unas palabras -no vuelvas a meterte en mi mente- había gruñido el rubio apretando su martillo en el proceso; ella solo pudo bajar su cabeza avergonzada y con las mejillas rosadas mientras los recuerdos y las fantasías del dios rubio, junto al otro dios de orbes esmeralda, volvían a su mente. Demonios, Wanda jamás se imaginó sentirse tan incómoda luego de leer la mente de alguien.

* * *

Había decidido que lo mejor sería alejarse de aquella habitación, donde todos parecían estar ocupados en algo, al menos por el momento. Optó por salir hacia donde se escuchaba con nitidez el ruido de las olas romper, bajó aquellos escalones de la entrada y pisó la arena blanca.

Cuando había llegado al lugar no se había tomado el tiempo de observar el hermoso paisaje que se dibujaba ahora en frente suyo; quizá había sido por el hecho de que cuando llegó todo aquello, al menos en su mente, era un misión rápida que consistía en pedir la ayuda del millonario para encontrar al dios del engaño, o al menos en intentar pedir su ayuda; claro que nunca se imaginó que sería precisamente _él_ quien sabría donde se ubicaba exactamente Loki, ni mucho menos espero que sería _él_ quien todo ese tiempo había estado con el hermano "muerto" de Thor, y difícilmente hubiera imaginado que se encontraría con la escena de un Stark protegiendo al dios porque el último estaba esperando un hijo del millonario. Pasó sus manos por su cabello mientras levantaba la vista al cielo despejado ¿cómo es que todo eso había pasado hace solo medio año?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en unas pequeñas palabras que le golpearon contra la realidad "Stark iba a tener un hijo". Sus ojos se detuvieron a ver las olas rompiendo en la arena mientras la misma frase se repetía otra vez en su cabeza "iba a tener un hijo"

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Primero** : Gracias a todos los lector s que están siguiendo este fic… de verdad… juro que cuando comencé a escribir este fic pensé que solo lo haría para mí (algo así como que nadie se interesaría en leer algo que vino de esta "inocente" mente) Pero me alegra mucho saber que hay personas que leen este fic -y no solo eso LES GUSTA- Asi que quiero aprovechar para decir solo una cosa **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO DE LEER LAS OCURRENCIAS DE ESTA CHICA Y POR COMENTAR TAMBIÉN, GRACIAS**

 **Segundo** : Un grito de hurra para mi musa -hip hip hurra! Hip hip hurra!- Jamás pensé que podría inspirarme asi (y eso que estoy por entrar a exámenes y se supone que mi musa normalmente se va para estas fechas o.O) pero, el que no se haya ido me ayudó mucho para avanzar un capítulo tan largo el cual **ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO** -de verdad, ruego por eso- Y hablando del capítulo ¿Qué tal les pareció? Si, se que para este momento deben tener muchas dudas, pero se irán aclarando poco a poco (el porqué de la actitud de Clint, el tema del capi-idiota-que-reacciona-siempre-de-ultimo-porque-al-parecer-el-cerebro-aun-no-se-le-descongela, el tema de Loki, de Thor, uff) Pero si siguen leyendo en los prox. Capítulos entenderán más. El tema de la persona (el hombre que conversa con Tony, bueno, sabrán su nombre en el próximo capítulo aunque creo que ya mas o menos imaginarán quien es (¿) y bueno, como siempre…

EL ADELANTO

Pero... antes de eso **AVISO,** como ya les había comentado... mmmm.. entro a exámenes finales así que no se si estaré colgando el capítulo el jueves TwT pero intentaré con todas mis fuerzas colgarlo antes de que la próxima semana acabe así que... POR FAVOR, NO ABANDONEN EL FIC! TWT estaré colgando el próximo capitulo pronto y para eso... les dejo un poquito de suspenso :P

Enjoy!

Capítulo 4: Loki

Steve miró cómo el millonario soltaba una risa para luego recomponer su semblante -escucha, porque sólo lo repetiré una vez; quédense o váyanse, ya no me importa, pero déjame decirte algo: si te importan tus amigos se irán de aquí- pronunció el castaño mientras le sostenía la mirada al rubio sin amedrentarse -él no ha dejado de buscarlos y no se detendrá ahora- el millonario dio media vuelta, aunque una mano en su brazo lo detuvo

-¿dónde iras?-

-Loki y mi hijo son ahora mi prioridad; y no soy tan idiota para decirte adonde iré, después de todo no los quiero cerca-

-Thor jamás te dejará…-

-ricitos debió pensar eso mejor antes de que hiciera su elección; escogió a la científica, no sé ni quiero saber por qué pero en lo que a mí me concierne una vez que elegiste algo no puedes querer quedarte también con lo que desechaste- los ojos café no se alejaron ni por un minuto de los azules que le miraban con asombro. Tony lo sabía, sabía que con ello no sólo había cerrado el asunto del dios del trueno

* * *

-¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?- unos ojos cafés lo observaron con asombro cuando el moreno le hizo aquella pregunta luego de entregarle al millonario una taza de café recién hecho

-a veces creo que estás un paso delante que yo- comentó Tony observando con detenimiento la bebida humeante, Rodhes sonrió mientras se daba vuelta y tomaba la taza de chocolate caliente que había dejado cerca a la ventana donde había estado observando al castaño y al capitán

-necesito estar al frente tuyo si quiero protegerte- habló el moreno tomando un poco del líquido dulce mientras que el millonario sólo pudo abrir grandemente sus ojos a la par que observaba con detenimiento a su _amigo_ -¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?- volvió a preguntar el ex coronel antes de que el castaño pudiera decir alguna palabra

-no mucho-


	4. Loki

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Al fin pude terminar el capítulo (mi musa me ha estado ayudando mucho recientemente)así que sólo una cosa antes de comenzar el fic: espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo esto para ustedes :D

oh, los escritos en cursiva son recuerdos (debo volver a decir que si no aparecen en cursiva, por favor, intenten leerlo desde su ordenador ya que algunas veces estas no aparecen en cursiva si son leídas desde el móvil -yo misma lo eh comprobado TwT-)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Loki**

Su mirada se centró en el hombre que tenía frente suyo, a sólo unos metros de distancia. Los cabellos rubios se mecían por la brisa del mar y a él le pareció una imagen bastante nostálgica como para decir algo, pero era él, el gran Tony Stak y simplemente no se podía permitir algo tan extremadamente… _Anti-Stark._ No era el capi-paleta anticuado que disfrutaba de las puestas del sol y de la romántica vista de un atardecer frente a la paya, no, eso sólo le caía al capi-fosil. Fue ese pensamiento lo que lo llevó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el capi-anticuado y pararse al lado de él con una sonrisa ladina y una frase de doble sentido e los labios, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca cuando miró aquella mirada azul tan desolada y perdida que él prefirió no decir ninguna palabra.

Sus ojos cafés se centraron en el mismo atardecer que el rubio observaba con la mente perdida; "quizá solo estaba recordándolo", se dijo a si mismo casi asegurando que aquel paisaje tan asquerosamente dulce sólo le podía estar trayendo los recuerdos del soldado cuya mente había "sido lavada por HYDRA". Mordió su labio en un intento por frenar las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca pero sabía que una vez que había pensado en decir algo, no había fuerza humana que le detuviera a decirlo "Sabes, creo que tu naciste sin ese _filtro_ que todos tenemos entre el cerebro y la boca" recordó que Pepper le había dicho una vez cuando él le soltó sin la menor pena ni gracia que aquel vestido que la rubia traía la había ver como aquella colección de muñecas rusas matrioskas* que en algún tiempo había tenido su madre. Hoy, intentando controlarse de decir algo que por primera vez él sabía que se arrepentiría una vez que esas palabras salieran de su boca, era que por primera vez deseaba tener aquel _filtro_

-¿te recuerda a él?- había soltado apenas en un susurro. Tony juró que nunca antes en su vida había se había arrepentido de decir algo como en ese momento, sobre todo cuando unos ojos azules le miraron con algo parecido a asombro y duda

-¿qué?- le había respondido el capitán casi sin voz. Bueno, si ya había la había jodido, era hora de darle el toque Stark a ese desliz

-tu sabes, teniendo en cuenta lo anticuado que eres -digo, tienes como 90 años ¿no?- supuse que eso de la playa, la puesta de sol y todas esas tonterías románticas te había, no sé… recordado a cierto soldado que… ahora que lo noto, no está aquí- bien, "nota mental" se dijo a sí mismo el millonario "prestar más atención a lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Sobre todo si eso involucra el tener vigilado a un asesino que podría estar merodeando"

-¿Buc…?-

-¿dónde está él?- había preguntado mientras agarraba en un puño la parte superior del uniforme del capitán -si él llega a tocar a Loki yo…-

-suéltame, Stark- había siseado él quitando la mano del millonario y mirándolo desafiante.

Steve miró cómo el millonario soltaba una risa para luego recomponer su semblante -escucha, porque sólo lo repetiré una vez; quédense o váyanse, ya no me importa, pero déjame decirte algo: si te importan tus amigos se irán de aquí- pronunció el castaño mientras le sostenía la mirada al rubio sin amedrentarse -Ross no ha dejado de buscarlos y no se detendrá ahora- el millonario dio media vuelta, aunque una mano en su brazo lo detuvo

-¿dónde iras?- Tony sonrió, había subestimado la inteligencia del rubio para este tipo de cosas pero al parecer el capitán podía hacer funcionar su congelado cerebro cuando la situación lo ameritaba

-Loki y mi hijo son ahora mi prioridad; y no soy tan idiota para decirte adonde iré, después de todo no los quiero cerca-

-Thor jamás te dejará…-

-ricitos debió pensar eso mejor antes de que hiciera su elección; escogió a la científica, no sé ni quiero saber por qué pero en lo que a mí me concierne una vez que elegiste algo no puedes querer quedarte también con lo que desechaste- los ojos café no se alejaron ni por un minuto de los azules que le miraban con asombro. Tony lo sabía, sabía que con ello no sólo había cerrado el asunto del dios del trueno sino también el que tenía con el del uniforme azul; Steve soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre el millonario y Tony miró por última vez al capitán antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a aquella casa que se encontraba a sólo un palmo de distancia de él

* * *

Rodhes se alejó de la ventana cuando observó al genio comenzar a acercarse a la entrada de la casa. Cuando la puerta se abrió él ya se encontraba en el umbral de esta, esperando al millonario sereno mientras sostenía una taza en sus manos

-¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?- unos ojos cafés lo observaron con asombro cuando el moreno le hizo aquella pregunta luego de entregarle al millonario una taza de café recién hecho

-a veces creo que estás un paso delante que yo- comentó Tony observando con detenimiento la bebida humeante, Rodhes sonrió mientras se daba vuelta y tomaba la taza de chocolate caliente que había dejado cerca a la ventana donde había estado observando al castaño y al capitán

-necesito estar al frente tuyo si quiero protegerte- habló el moreno tomando un poco del líquido dulce mientras que el millonario sólo pudo abrir grandemente sus ojos a la par que observaba con detenimiento a su _amigo_ -¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?- volvió a preguntar el ex coronel antes de que el castaño pudiera decir alguna palabra

-no mucho-

* * *

Había despertado hacía ya varias horas con un dolor que súbitamente le había recorrido por todo el cuerpo.

Lo primero que había logrado escuchar eran dos voces, una nueva y una voz que él la tenía grabada en su mente desde que tenía recuerdo. Había llevado una de sus manos hasta su vientre sintiendo unos movimientos rápidos pero a la vez suaves en su interior y había sonreído con dolor ante esto. El cosmos le debía estar cobrando varias de sus travesuras si incluso su pequeño reaccionaba de esa manera hacia aquella voz que parecía retumbar con la misma potencia de un trueno. Intentó incorporarse lentamente, aunque le costó bastante trabajo el lograrlo ya que si bien el dolor en su cuerpo estaba disminuyendo, su vientre le dificultaba algo el poder hacer los mismos movimientos que antes.

Cuando por fin pudo incorporarse en la cama, y levantarse de esta, comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño. El gran espejo que se encontraba a la entrada del baño le mostró unos ojos verdes casi sin vida y una piel tan pálida que casi rayaba a lo enfermizo; llevó su mano a su vientre, sólo un poco, un poco más. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando alejar las lágrimas; sí, este debía ser su castigo por haber usado algo tan puro en un vano intento por conseguir algo que desde hacía muchos años sabía que jamás conseguiría.

Las imágenes de aquella tarde volvieron a su mente…

 _Sabía que tendría más tiempo, al menos el suficiente como para poder cumplir con aquello que deseaba, aunque una parte de su mente también sabía que no contaba con demasiado tiempo. Hacía unos pocos meses "él" había llegado a la tierra a reunirse con la midgardiana, tenía una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar para conseguir su deseo pero también sabía que jamás tendría el valor de cumplir aquello que quería siendo él, pero eso no significaba que no lo haría, él lo haría pero lo haría a su manera._

 _Unas antiguas palabras fueron pronunciadas mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar siendo envuelto en una ligera neblina, bien, la primera fase estaba completa, pensó sonriendo mientras se observaba en una de los espejos de aquella habitación. Un fuerte dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo le hizo recordar que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que el hechizo perdiera su efecto. Se observó por última vez intentando no odiarse más al mirar la figura que el espejo le mostraba. Apretó los puños en un intento de frenarse de romper aquellos vidrios y se giró para salir de ahí aunque una figura parada en el umbral de la puerta le hizo detenerse en su mismo lugar_

 _-no pensé que estuvieras tan interesado en verte igual que ella; sabes, si sólo querías provocarme no necesitabas hacer todo esto- habló el hombre con una sonrisa ladina mientras lo señalaba lo que le hizo desear asesinarlo_

 _-¿qué haces aquí?- había preguntado él en un intento de no estallar, su plan se había ido al mismo Helheim y lo peor de todo es que al hombre que estaba delante de él parecía hacerle gracia toda la situación_

 _-decidí salir temprano. Pero aún no me has respondido ¿porqué como ella?- preguntó el hombre repasando sus ojos cafés en su imagen_

 _-es la única forma- había respondido él escuetamente, la sonrisa del contrario le hizo comenzar a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la salida aunque fue detenido por una mano que le sujetaba firmemente del hombro_

 _-¿adónde piensas que vas?-_

 _-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, déjame- había siseado apartando su brazo y mirando desafiante al humano_

 _-te recuerdo que ese también es mi hijo- él le había mirado con odio cuando el otro hombre había pronunciado aquello -es peligroso y no sabes si ella estará con él cuando llegues, sabes bien que sería muy raro si ricitos ve a dos Jane- comentó el otro mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente fuera de la habitación -te acompañaré e intentaré hacer que se aleje unas horas de él, aprovéchalas-_

"El humano había cumplido su trato aquella tarde, había alejado a la midgardiana dándole el tiempo suficiente para encontrarse con él" pensó mientras se metía cuidadosamente en la bañera dejando que el agua le relajara el cuerpo

 _-Jane- le había llamado "él" con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules iluminados. Odió aquella mirada soñadora del dios, pero recompuso su sonrisa, era su única oportunidad -pensé que no llegarías-_

 _-lo siento, la última investigación tomó más tiempo del que había esperado- comentó mientras se acercaba al rubio, su diestra se posó en la mejilla del hombre y él sintió los brazos del rubio rodearle su cintura y luego la boca de él sobre la suya. Se dejó besar con suavidad por el otro mientras sentía una de las manos del hombre posarse en su nuca profundizando el beso-regresaste- dijo en un suspiro, cuando el beso finalizó, mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Su diestra que había estado todo ese tiempo sobre la mejilla del contrario aprovechó en acariciar aquella piel hasta toparse con la barba del otro_

 _-regresé- había respondido el otro en una_ _sonrisa_

 _-¿para quedarte conmigo?- había pronunciado el recorriendo sus manos por el rostro del contrario hasta toparse con los labios de este_

 _-sí, pero antes debo hacer algo-_

 _-¿qué es?- había preguntado con genuina curiosidad, qué era aquello tan importante que haría que el dios dejase una vez más a la humana_

 _-no puedo decírtelo ahora, pero prometo que cuando lo resuelva lo hare- había prometido besando ligeramente sus labios_

 _-Thor, yo…- sonrió con pesar, su oportunidad había llegado. Sólo debía decirlo e irse, pero la voz del otro lo detuvo_

 _-lo sé, sé que me extrañas, pero cuando todo esto acaba podremos estar juntos… esta vez para siempre- las palabras murieron en su garganta, las palabras que él iba a pronunciar murieron y fueron reemplazados por un "qué" que apenas salió de sus labios -prometo que cuando todo termine estaré a tu lado por siempre, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo- había pronunciado en un tímido susurro el dios mientras escondía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Él tragó en un esfuerzo por deshacer aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Su diestra se apoyó en la cabeza del dios y él lo sintió sonreír para inmediatamente después perder la conciencia. Era todo lo que se permitiría escuchar; pronunció unas palabras mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar donde su último deseo murió, la casa de Jane Foster._

 _Unos minutos después él había visto, desde la ventana de aquel lujoso auto aparcado cerca de la casa de la humana, cómo esta entraba en su casa encontrándose con un rubio algo confuso que recién despertaba y se levantaba rápidamente del sillón para poder abrazar a la chica que ahora le besaba._

 _-hora de irnos- la voz del millonario se había escuchado en el interior de aquel lujoso auto mientras él recuperaba su apariencia. Antes de que el auto arrancara el de ojos cafés había observado atentamente la figura de Jane Foster que se encontraba a su lado y como esta comenzaba a tomar su forma original, un dios de ojos verdes que aún sostenían la mirada en la casa que hace poco había abandonado y que sonreía con amargura mientras una de sus manos sostenía un vientre apenas abultado._

 _Tony había pisado el acelerador a fondo aquel día, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos en el volante._

Ahora que colocaba todo en retrospectiva ¿había valido todo aquello para poder intentar cumplir un deseo que finalmente, él sabía desde un principio, había sido imposible? Su mano se detuvo en su vientre el cual era cubierto por un camisón, sonrió con tristeza, a pesar de que quizá jamás podría conocerlo, o conocerla, estaba seguro que había valido la pena. Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar qué era lo que hacía el rubio ahí; eso y enfrentarse una vez más a aquellos ojos azules… solo una vez, pensó mientras colocaba la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia y desprecio que desde hace muchos años había dedicado a sólo una persona, su hermano

* * *

-estaba bastante preocupado, es bueno saber que estas bien esferita- pronunció Tony luego del silencio sepulcral y de la tensión que se había originado después de que cierto oji esmeralda saliera de su habitación

-si sigues llamándome así podrías algún día no despertar- respondió el recién llegado tranquilamente mientras se acercaba hasta el lugar donde estaban cierto moreno sentado junto a cierto castaño desayunando -no sabía que teníamos visitas- comentó el oji verde mirando al amigo del hombre de hojalata

-bueno, digamos que ninguno tenía idea. La buena noticia es que nos iremos en unas horas- le había respondido el genio tranquilamente mientras comía una dona al igual que su amigo. El azabache les había lanzado una mirada de advertencia a ambos cuando estaban a punto de coger la última dona, Rhody había alzado sus manos como aquellos ladrones cuando eran interceptados por la policía contrario al millonario quien no se había inmutado en lo absoluto y había cogido la última pieza de aquella golosina

-tú no te llevarás a Loki- el mencionado no había siquiera mirado a ninguno de los visitantes y mucho menos se inmutó ante la voz del dios del trueno, en vez de eso movió ligeramente sus manos haciendo que la dona cubierta de chocolate pasara a sus manos

-¡ey!- la voz del castaño le había hecho sonreír y más aún la expresión de este cuando comenzó a comerse la golosina pausadamente

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Loki luego de haber terminado de comer mientras se giraba por primera vez hacia su hermano para luego levantarse de la silla haciendo que tanto el millonario como el moreno se tensarán. El dios de las travesuras observó con gracia cómo los ojos azules del dios del trueno se centraban en su prominente vientre -es un bebé, Thor- esta vez la mirada azul se enfocó directamente en sus ojos y Loki pudo notar con gracia la mirada asombrada del rubio cuando este pronunció su nombre

-¿cómo…?-

-mi magia me lo permite, supongo; bueno, mi magia y él- había comentado azabache señalando al millonario a la par que desviaba ligeramente su mirada esmeralda hacia otro rubio que también miraba todo con tensión

-¿entonces si fue todo un experimento?- preguntó una pelirroja mirando fijamente al millonario, Loki sonrió mientras miraba a la espía

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del castaño observando también a la pelirroja -yo no lo llamaría un experimento, más bien digamos que todo fue completamente natural; bueno, creo que una cama y sexo cuenta como algo natural- antes de que el millonario hubiese terminado la oración el martillo del dios del trueno ya había pasado rosando su cabeza -¡demonios! ¡Debes dejar de hacer eso, ricitos de oro!- Thor observó al castaño con furia mientras el último se colocaba su traje. El dios del trueno levantó una de sus manos llamando a su Mjolnir aunque el martillo místico fue detenido antes de que llegue a las manos de su dueño

-por favor, los enfrentamientos no son necesarios- Loki miró con asombro al que sostenía el Mjolnir ¿Qué…?

Tony observó con una divertida sonrisa el rostro sorprendido del dios del engaño, una pequeña risa salió de los labios del millonario mientras se acercaba al azabache y al androide dejando olvidado a un más que molesto Thor -esferita, te presento a Junior; Junior, esferita-

-¿cómo…?-

-en realidad no es tan pesado como todos creen- comentó el androide mirando a Thor y luego volviendo su mirada hacia Loki -y también tiene un balance perfecto- todos los presentes observaron al no-humano esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y alargar la mano hacia el dios de ojos esmeralda quien aún miraba cómo el androide toma sin dificultad y el martillo -soy Visión-

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Al fin! :D terminé mis exámenes, casi lloro de la emoción TwT … aunque tuve que tomar un curso estas vacaciones (la autora se tira al piso a llorar) lo único bueno es que no va a ser tan estresante asi que es más que probable que eso no interfiera en seguir el fic :D (la autora abandona su estado depresivo y se levanta)

Bien, luego de esos cambios de humor xD esta vez si nos enfocamos en el fic:

 **Primero** , ¿qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Por ahí había leído algunos comentarios que decía que extrañaban a Loki -y sinceramente yo también lo hacía, vamos que ver al idiota de Thor haciendo nada más que causar revuelo, y ver al otro idiota del capi perdido entre algún lugar del espacio, y ver a Clint no haciendo nada mas que molestar… bueno, creo que ser rubio en ese universo es una maldición -.- , fue por eso que decidí incorporar a Loki en ese capítulo ;)

 **Segundo,** de nuevo **quiero agradecer a las personas que están leyendo este fic** TwT y que también están comentando (doblemente gracias) es asombroso saber que hay persona leyendo estas locuras de esta autora y es aún más asombroso saber sus opiniones del fic. Por eso **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Tercero** , lo sé, sé que quieren matar a Thor, fue tan argggg! -.- Si alguien no entendió la parte del recuerdo de Loki (la verdad no sé si quedó claro o no), sólo avísenme y estaré encantada de aclarar sus dudas. Pero ya, volviendo a lo de Thor, la verdad es que el grandote esta algo confundido (si siguen leyendo van a poder enterarse de que hablo) y eso se debe a… mejor descúbranlo, ya no tiene chiste si les digo todo…. Peeeero, antes de que me asesinen, sé que los puede animar… Un…

 **Adelanto**

 _Ayúdame; sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada cuando no pude ayudarte pero realmente te necesito. Si decides hacerlo sólo tienes que encenderlo, cuando lo hagas te dará automáticamente mi ubicación._

 _No te preocupes, no pienso rastrearte, este dispositivo no funciona de esa manera y nadie mejor que tú lo sabrás._

Él miró nuevamente aquel aparato que brillaba con la luz del sol haciendo que las letras del logo grabado en el dispositivo refulgieran: Stark Industries

 **Oh, lo olvidaba,** por ahí leí en los comentarios que hay algunas personitas (les doy una estrella desde aquí) que ya sabían quién "estaba detrás de todo esto": aja, hablo de Ross. A partir de aquí este personaje (que antes algunos no lo había escuchado o siquiera prestado atención) va a tomar un rol un poco más importante así que atentos.


End file.
